


Proposal

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Yoo Kihyun, F/M, Fiance Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Kihyun is being a jerk about marriage.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> jfc i cringed so hard reading this back to myself lmao help

I didn’t hear Kihyun come up next to me as I ogled at the rings in the display cases. He had to go to the bathroom while we were at the mall and I decided to check out one of the many jewelry stores.

“What are you looking at?” I heard Kihyun say. I jumped, not realizing he had been next to me the whole time.

“Don’t scare me like that.” I hit him lightly. “I was just looking at these rings.” I told him.

“For what?” He asked, looking down into the glass case.

“I don’t know.” I started sarcastically. “Maybe because they’re engagement rings and it would be nice to get married someday.” I hinted not-so-subtly.

“Well, I hope your dream comes true someday, babe.” Kihyun smiled. “Now come on, there are still more stores I want to go to.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

I had to stop myself from hitting him. I mean, we’ve been together for a very, very long time and I’m not getting any younger. I think it’s time to settle down. I can’t help but feel like Kihyun just doesn’t see me as wife material sometimes.

“Why’re you dragging behind?” He turned to look at me. I shrugged and let go of his hand. “What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing.” I said flatly.

“Is it because you didn’t get any jewelry? Do you want me to buy you a necklace or something?” He asked.

“No. I just want to go home.” I grumbled.

“Alright, whatever you say.” He sighed. So he’s just gonna give up like that? Does he not realize that I’m ready to get married? That I’m ready to have a life with him?

We exited the mall and went to the car. When we got in, I didn’t say anything to Kihyun. I didn’t even look at him. I mean, can you blame me for being upset?

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” He asked. I only shrugged. “So you don’t mind if we go out somewhere nice?”

“Whatever you want.” I told him. He nodded slowly.

“Well then how about we go somewhere really fancy?” He asked. “You can wear that new dress you got today.” He seemed excited and I couldn’t help but smile.

“That sounds like fun.” I told him. He gave me an adorable grin and we quickly returned home.

Once we stepped inside, I decided to go and get ready to go out. Since tonight was going to be fancy, I decided I should make myself as beautiful as possible. I pulled out all the stops with my makeup and wardrobe. I was gonna make Kihyun wish he had proposed a long time ago.

“Hey, you ready to go?” I heard. I came out of the bathroom and when Kihyun laid his eyes on me, his jaw dropped. “Wow, Y/N. You look incredible.”

“Thanks, I know.” I smiled. Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully. “Are we going now?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. So we went out to the car and he drove us to the mystery location. The drive was a little long and quiet, but once we got there, I was in awe.

“You… The only way to get in here is to make reservations like a year in advance.” I looked over at him. He gave me a smirk and got out of the car. He came over to my side and ironed the door for me.

“My lady.” He held his hand out. I laughed but took his hand. He lead us up to the doors and into the restaurant. It was so elegant and beautiful inside. I was in absolute awe of everything. I couldn’t even pay attention as Kihyun pulled me along to our reserved table right in the middle of all the chatter. It was amazing.

“Kihyun…” I looked at him. “This is beautiful.”

“I did it all for you, Y/N.” He smiled and took my hand from across the table. “I have a question for you though.”

“What is it?”

I watched as he pulled a small box of of his pocket and set it on the table between us. My eyes widened and I held my breath.

“I’ve been planning this for a really long time. I know that I’ve been acting like a jerk, but it was only so you didn’t suspect anything.” He admitted. “Y/N, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He told me.

I felt my eyes starting to water. Kihyun took my hand and took a gorgeous ring out of the box before sliding it onto my finger.

“So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Y/N?” He asked with a smile.

I couldn’t speak so I just nodded and brough my free hand up to my face. I couldn’t help but start crying. This is what ever been waiting for. I want to spend the rest of forever with him and finally my dream is coming true.

“Don’t cry, beautiful. I love you.” He came over and kissed me.

“I love you too.”


End file.
